Algún día
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: Quizás algún día, Alice… -Oneshot VergilxAlice-


¡Hola! Vengo con un nuevo oneshot de una de mis parejas preferidas de DMC *w* (no sólo amo las yaoi xDDD). El VergilxAlice… debo decir que simplemente los AMO asdasdsa no sé, se me hace tan tierna la pareja xD Vergil con su carácter frío y aparentemente indiferente, Alice con su clara atracción por el peliblanco que oculta bajo un carácter algo rebelde, es decir, son perfectos… ejem ok, ok le paro al fangirleo xD aclararé unas cositas con respecto al fic en general y respecto al personaje.

Como sabemos DMC no sólo abarca el campo de los video juegos sino que también tiene manga, anime y novelas. Precisamente Alice pertenece al manga –para quienes no lo sepan xD- así que no es un OC xD y el fic está situado en el manga, cuando Vergil se encuentra estudiando los libros sobre los sellos y demás para el Temen Ni Gru. Este fic es bastante corto, es el primero que escribo de ellos y planeo escribir más, tan corto como es trata de Vergil un poco confundido acerca de sus sentimientos. Espero les guste y no sea demasiado acelerado, bueno sin más que agregar xD

Let's read!

* * *

**Algún día…**

Ya lo había decido, obtener el poder de su padre era su objetivo y única meta, claro que, conseguirlo no sería cosa fácil y romper los sellos requería sus rituales, para ello debía leer, estudiar y comprender los libros de aquella lúgubre biblioteca. Todo su día se dedicaba al estudio de dichos libros no prestaba atención a nada más que eso, como acostumbraba se encerraba en aquel sitio mientras parecía hipnotizado por aquellos libros y por aquellos acertijos descritos, su atención se centraba tan sólo en comprenderlos. Miró por un momento el ventanal divisando una despejada y brillante luna, cerró los ojos por unos instantes escuchando un leve chirrido de la puerta, lo ignoró volviendo nuevamente a su lectura.

-¿Alice, qué quieres?- Preguntó sin dejar su lectura. La chica sobresaltada entró lentamente al lugar, con el ceño fruncido y encogida de hombros siguió mirándole con disgusto.

-No has salido en todo el día de este lugar…- Susurró desviando la mirada dejando sobre una pequeña mesa de decoración una bandeja con dicha cena. El albino la miró por unos segundos y sin responder volvió a sumirse en aquella lectura, la chica bajó su mirada tomando asiento.

El albino se cuestionó por qué se había permitido traerla con él, tan sólo la hubiera dejado allí mientras se lamentaba por su "amigo" Rabbi, se hubiera marchado sin más, no era algo de lo que realmente debía preocuparse, pero aun así lo hizo ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que se formulaba, al igual que él, la chica lo perdió prácticamente todo, no comprendió exactamente qué fue esa sensación cuando la chica lo miró fijamente a los ojos, también era una mirada vacía con una leve tristeza, muy dentro de sí se sintió comprendido, aquella chica insolente que siempre le causaba problemas también le provocaba una cierta sensación de tranquilidad. Siempre estaba allí a su lado sin importar qué, desde que llegó aquella chica se esmeraba por agradarle, Vergil podía notar que esa tristeza en sus ojos levemente había desaparecido.

El albino cerró su libro tomando la copa de vino servida, bebió unos sorbos posando su vista en la chica la cual se había quedado dormida con un libro entre sus manos; el mayor suspiró levantándose de su asiento en dirección a la chica, tomó su gabardina cobijándole con ella. La miró fijamente por unos instantes, recordó ese día cuando tercamente la rubia quiso ayudarle poniéndose a sí misma en peligro, una horda de demonios se lanzó a su ataque por supuesto no fue gran cosa para él quien corrió en su rescate, sin embargo, aquella sensación de desespero viéndola en peligro lo inquietó por unos instantes, esta simple chica comenzó a ser algo muy importante. Vergil siempre pensó en sí mismo y en sus planes claro, pero esta chica ponía todo de cabeza, cosa que lo hacía frustrarse; acarició ligeramente el cabello de la rubia, cerró los ojos por un momento suspirando nuevamente.

-Quizás algún día, Alice…-

* * *

Bueno es todo por el momento, es lo más corto que he escrito –creo- aunque como es un oneshot no debía ser demasiado extenso (?) supongo :P espero que ni Vergil ni Alice hayan quedado OoC, realmente me emocioné mucho escribiendo este fic –se nota que los amo xD- no me imagino a Vergil siendo demasiado expresivo con lo que siente, me refiero a cursi y meloso xD expresa muy a su manera lo que siente. Alice es tímida pero también bastante obstinada –los que leyeron el manga saben a qué me refiero xDDD- espero que se hayan ajustado lo suficiente a sus personalidades. Planeaba escribir un fic sobre cómo me imagino el origen de Nero e.é para mí ella es la madre de Nero sin importar que digan que fue una prostituta. Pero en fin ya será más adelante y para no cansar más (?) me retiro esperando que les haya gustado este pequeño oneshot :3 nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
